duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Brujah
The Brujah clan is almost completely composed of rebels of one kind or another, forever searching for the ultimate expression of their individuality. The Brujah are punks, skinheads, bikers, death-rockers, freaks, socialists and anarchists. They tend to be stubborn, highly aggressive, ruthless, sensitive to slights, and extremely vengeful. They are the most uncontrollable of all Kindred. These malcontents tend to be fanatical in their disparate beliefs – the only thing that unites them is their desire to overthrow the social system, be it vampiric or mortal, and replace it with one of their own making (or with nothing at all). Many are bullheaded crusaders of the worst sort, devoted to their cause until they become blind to any other shades of the truth. Though the Brujah are incredibly factious, they aid each other in times of need, regardless of past disputes and antagonisms. If the Brujah call is made, others will respond, but the gathered host will be enraged if they think the call was unwarranted. The clan is poorly organized and only occasionally holds informal meetings. Indeed, Brujah rely on their chaotic behavior to gain the results they desire. Other Kindred allow them their eccentricities; indeed, certain activities that would get other Kindred extinguished earn them only the remark, “Oh, a Brujah.” Insolent outbursts and fevered ravings are to expected from the Brujah. The other Kindred have simply learned to provide the Brujah an amount of leeway which would be given to no other vampire. 'Nickname -' Rabble 'Appearance -' Brujah tend to dress in whatever style is the most outrageous of the period, though some dress in a way that conflicts with the rest of the clan so as to be the “most” rebellious. Leather coats, spiked hair, chains and black boots are common today, as are the various garbs of antiquity, especially those of the Renaissance. They may also dress and assume the attitudes of street hoods, neo-Nazis, or even Deadheads. 'Haven -' Brujah live wherever they choose, frequently kicking out whatever unlucky individuals lived there before them. By habit the move about quite a bit, never staying in one place for longer than a month. They typically possess many different "safe houses" where they can hide in times of turmoil. A new tactic of some Brujah is to move in with suburban families, Dominating them into submission. The Brujah “hang out” with the family for a week, and then move on when they get bored. Certain Brujah "recruit" rebellious teenagers in the households just before they move on. 'Background -' Brujah naturally prefer rebels when they choose their progeny. Only rarely is a neonate guided through the process. Typically, new Brujah are left to their own devices, summoned and aided only at the whim of the sire. Often the sire remains anonymous, so as to avoid the wrath of a strict prince. Often a sire will create more then one childe at a time, forming a brood. Brujah don’t always seek the permission of the prince when they create progeny, so the chances of the childer’s survival are greater if there is a group of them. It is strategy of numbers – the more progeny created, the more likely some will survive. 'Character Creation -' Brujah often have criminal or punk concepts, but many of them are intellectuals as well. They normally have very aggressive Demeanors and very extreme Natures. Physical Attributes are primary, as are Skills. Brujah commonly have Contacts, Allies and Herd as their Background Traits. 'Clan Disciplines -' Celerity, Potence, Presence 'Weaknesses -' The members of this clan fall into frenzies far more readily then other vampires. However, the Brujah flatly deny this; indeed, they become exceedingly hostile (even to the point of frenzy) if the subject is raised. The difficulty for frenzy rolls is always two higher then the number listed. 'Organization -' This clan is poorly organized and rarely meets formally. However, its membership supports the anarchs more than any other clan. Indeed, it lies at the movement’s core.